


Aqours as a Family

by Vocachuuu



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, chika yoshiko and dia's answers are my favs, its just the aqours members being squad goals, no particular ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 06:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11351700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vocachuuu/pseuds/Vocachuuu
Summary: In an interview, each individual Aqours member is asked the same question; "If Aqours was all one big family, how would you all be related?"





	Aqours as a Family

**Author's Note:**

> this was a thing i wrote in like 40 minutes, im sorry for any mistakes!
> 
> i was inspired by the μ's seiyuu's answering a question similar to this in one of the segments. i thought it was really cute, so i immediately thought, "i wonder how the aqours members would answer this?"
> 
> and so this was born! its not my best work, but it was fun to write. i hope you enjoy!

“Chika, if Aqours was all one big family, how would you all be related?”

The orange-haired idol girl grinned as soon as the microphone was handed off to her. “I think about this a lot, actually! I think… Yes, I’m pretty sure Kanan and Riko would be the parents. They have that motherly aura to them. And… Ruby is the cute baby sister, I’m the middle sister, and Dia is the protective big sister! Mari… Is probably the fun aunt.”

She paused for a moment, humming as she thought of roles for the remaining members.

“You-chan would be, um… Probably my sister too, actually. Hanamaru-chan would be… Ah, maybe a grandma? She doesn’t know much about technology, so…”

Chika snickered to herself.

“And finally, Yoshiko-chan… Maybe the family dog?”

ー

“You, if Aqours was all one big family, how would you all be related?”

“A family?” You repeated, tilting her head. She hadn’t ever considered the question until that moment - after all, Aqours already felt like a family to her, albeit a strange one.

“Let’s see… I think Dia and Kanan would be our parents. Riko-chan, Chika-chan, and I would be the children! Mari would be… Our cool aunt! Ruby would be our small and cute aunt who spoils us. Yoshiko would be… A cousin, maybe Mari’s daughter. Hanamaru would be our aunt too, probably!”

You chuckled at the thought. “That family would be a bit of a wreck, wouldn’t it…?”

ー

“Riko, if Aqours was all one big family, how would you all be related?”

“A… Family?” The pianist asked uncertainly, taking the microphone. “There are… Multiple possibilities.”

She paused for a moment.

“But I think that I would be the mother. It always feels like I am, even though we aren’t a real family…” She giggled, smiling at the thought. “And perhaps… Kanan would be a parent as well? She seems like the best candidate. Then Dia would… Be an aunt, probably. That means that Ruby would also be an aunt, since they’re sisters, right?”

She thought for a second, placing a slim finger against her lip.

“Chika-chan would be one of the daughters, along with… You-chan and Yoshiko-chan. Hanamaru as well, actually. And as for Mari… Probably an aunt.”

ー

“Ruby, if Aqours was all one big family, how would you all be related?”

“A-a family? We already feel like a family to me, but… I’ll try my best!”

She took a moment to ponder the question, fingers toying with the microphone handle.

“I think Riko and Chika might be the parents… Th-they do feel like they are a lot. Then… I would be the littlest daughter! Hanamaru-chan, Yoshiko-chan, and Dia are my big sisters. Then… Mari is our super fun aunt, and Kanan is her wife! You would be… An aunt too, probably. Ah! Or a cousin!”

ー  
“Hanamaru, if Aqours was all one big family, how would you all be related?”

“Aqours as a family, zura? Sounds fun!” The brunette sang, smiling sweetly. “I definitely feel like Dia and Mari would be the parents… They always argue like a married couple, zura!” She giggled.

“And… Ruby-chan, Yoshiko-chan, and I would be the daughters, zura! Chika would be our aunt, You would be her wife, and Kanan would be an aunt as well, zura. Riko would be a cousin, zura!”

ー

“Yoshiko, if Aqours was all one big family, how would you all be related?”

“It’s Yohane!” She blurted out instinctively, but soon realized her mistake as the microphone was handed to her. She timidly took it, swallowing hard.

“I-I mean - Aqours as a family, you say? How intriguing! A family like that would be incredibly sinful… I-it’s not like I’ve thought about it before though!!”

She glanced away, biting at her bottom lip for a moment before averting her gaze back to the camera.

“Without a doubt, Kanan and Mari would be the parents. Dia would be the anal aunt, and… I guess that makes Ruby an aunt too, yes? Chika, Riko, and You would most likely be siblings… Zuramaru would be an aunt as well.”

Yohane paused, grinning deviously as she fell into her signature fallen angel pose.

“And I, of course, would be a guardian angel, looking over the family! If there was, perhaps, an incident in this timeline that caused me to fall from the heavens just as I have now, well…” She paused, her pose faltering slightly.

“I-I have no doubt within my mind that they would accept me into their family, as a daughter…”

ー

“Kanan, if Aqours was all one big family, how would you all be related?”

“To me, Aqours already feels like a family.” Kanan sighed happily, a serene expression painted on her face. “Though, if we were given traditional roles as family members, well…”

She paused, then smiled, chuckling softly.

“I’d be the mother, and Dia would be my wife. Mari would be my sister, and… Chika, You, and Ruby would be my daughters.”

“Yoshiko… Would probably be Mari’s daughter, along with Hanamaru and Riko.” She nodded after finishing, smiling warmly.

ー

“Mari, if Aqours was all one big family, how would you all be related?”

“Ah, what a shiny family that would be!” Mari enthused, clapping her hands together gleefully before taking the mic.

“I think Dia and I would be the parents. Kanan would be an aunt. Yoshiko, Ruby, and Chika would be my children! And Riko, she would probably be, um… An aunt as well. You would probably be her wife! Hanamar would be their child.”

Mari swooned, a cheerful smile on her face. “Yes, Aqours would make such a shimmering family~!”

ー

“Dia, if Aqours was all one big family, how would you all be related?”

“Well, obviously Aqours wouldn’t be able to follow a traditional family layout to a T, but-” Dia cut herself off, pressing a finger to her cheek and tapping at it lightly. She hadn’t ever considered such a question before.

“I’d be the mother, and Kanan would be my, er, wife. Mari would be a spoiled, unruly daughter - meanwhile, Hanamaru and Ruby are the well behaved daughters.” She snickered at the thought.

“Let’s see… Riko is an aunt, and I feel like Yoshiko would be her wife in this scenario. Perhaps Chika would be their daughter? Yes, and You would also be an aunt.”

**Author's Note:**

> so, who's answers were your favorite?
> 
> i liked Chika, Dia, and Yoshiko's scenarios. Chika's was my initial idea of an Aqours family; then Dia was me trying to be a little creative with it. As for Yoshiko - i think the guardian angel part is adorable! i had trouble placing yoshiko in all of these scenarios, so when i got the idea for her seeing herself as a guardian angel for Aqours, i was so excited..!
> 
> thank you for reading! should i continue to write similar things like this...?


End file.
